doomfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lost Episodes of Doom
For other uses, see lost episode. thumb|The Lost Episodes of Doom cover The Lost Episodes of Doom is a collection of 24 levels divided into three eight-level episodes for the original Doom (registered version 1.2 or higher) created by Christen David "Chris" Klie and Robert Kiana "Bob" Carter. It takes place on Callisto and Io, the Jovian moons, and Jupiter itself. It was a commercial product released in 1995 on a 3.5" floppy disk which was sold with a 246-page book that details the levels. The book was written by Jonathan Mao Mendoza with notes by both of the level designers. The 3.5" floppy disk also included the Doom Editing Utilities program and a binary source partitioner. The Lost Episodes of Doom is a standalone modification to the original three-episode Doom in the same way the two games of Final Doom (TNT: Evilution and The Plutonia Experiment) are modifications of Doom II. All monsters, textures, and such are from the original Doom, and the intermission screens, skyboxes, and music correspond to those in the three episodes of the original Doom, with simply the names of the levels changed. One difference is that the Lost Episodes each have eight levels instead of nine, with no secret levels. Another is that the Lost Episodes are intended to be considerably tougher than the original Doom, and so the first episode does contain objects and monsters that do not appear in Knee-Deep in the Dead. Story You're the lone occupant aboard a utilitarian deep space probe returning to Earth. Your six-month reconnaissance mission of the outer Solar System is over and you're finally headed back home. Lying motionless, seemingly lifeless, in the cryogenic glass and metal chamber, you resemble a techno-mummy in display. Only the readouts and blinking panel lights reveal there is indeed a heartbeat, though its rate crawls at a tenth of its normal resting state. When you put your head down in the comfy cushion of the cryogenic chamber and took a deep, prolonged breath, you knew two months would pass before you would open your eyes again, at which time you would be approaching the lunar space station. "Then I'm headed for the mountains," you told yourself, giving in to the overwhelming feeling of elation induced by the chambers' gases. But fate had other plans for you. As your probe enters the large nether region between Mars and Jupiter, coming within a few thousand miles from the asteroid belt, the navigation system eases the ship into a complete stop. A chain reaction of commands and subroutines restores breathable air in the cabin. Meanwhile, the chemicals in the chamber self-adjust to normalize your metabolism. As consciousness returns and the clouds of deep steep begin to dissipate, You see yourself headed for the mountains. But you're still dreaming. Any premature feeling of euphoria is swiftly squelched as the seal of the cryo-chamber breaks open. The high-pitched shrill you hear is an unmistakable distress code signal. Moving with the characteristic stiffness of one whose body has just been awakened from suspended animation, you move to the console to find the source of the transmission that caused the ship to stop. Much to your amazement, there are two incoming signals. One is from the scientific Martian outpost in Phobos. The other signal beckons from the smaller facilities on Io, the outermost moon of Jupiter. You immediately think of the Anomalies and wonder whether the United Aerospace Corporation's experiments with inter-dimensional space travel are to blame for whatever's happened. Before embarking on your long scientific mission, you pleaded with UAC's board to postpone human experiments until more studies could answer basic questions about the Anomalies. But the giant conglomerate could not wait. The Anomalies were the single most important scientific discovery of the century. Apparent ruptures in the fabric of time/space, the Anomalies opened the possibility of instant space travel. This was of great interest to UAC and not only for scientific reasons. Potential for profitable military, industrial, and commercial applications was immeasurable. UAC moved quickly to set up bases in Phobos and Deimos, the twin Martian moons, where the Anomalies were first discovered. Many scientists, who, like you, had also voiced their opposition to UAC's experiments, were quickly "relocated" to other projects. A good number of your colleagues wound up on Io and Callisto, Jupiter's outer- most and innermost moons, respectively. After confirming the location of the transmissions, you only hesitate for an instant as you ponder what you should do. You know there is a large contingent of Marines on Mars. Surely they have already mobilized to help Phobos. Io and Callisto, on the other hand, only count with marginal military support. In the blink of an eye, your mind is made up. Though science is your main interest, you've been a Marine before. You know how to fight. Your hunch about the Anomalies, as you will find out soon enough, is dead on. The gateways have become completely unstable. The human subjects who dared to jump through are emerging as blood-thirsty killers. But even more disturbing, a host of interdimensional creatures are also materializing in our universe. No one in Mars, Phobos, or Deimos could imagine that the interdimensional aliens were also materializing in Jupiter's moons. But then again, no one could possibly know that Jupiter's Red Spot was the largest gateway to Hell in the entire Solar system. With a last click on the keyboard, the course for Io is set. You don't know what evil awaits you, but you're sure the mountains of Earth will have to wait just a little bit longer. Episodes Massacre on Callisto The first episode takes place on Callisto, one of Jupiter's moons. All of the levels in this episode were derived from Klie's earlier episode, , and the later version, . * E1M1: UAC Spaceport by Christen Klie * E1M2: Fusion Power Plant by Christen Klie * E1M3: Jovian Deuterium Plant by Christen Klie * E1M4: Jupiter Planetary Control Center by Christen Klie * E1M5: Weapons Research Center by Christen Klie * E1M6: Halls of Injustice by Christen Klie * E1M7: Core of Evil by Christen Klie * E1M8: Callisto Consecration by Christen Klie The Killing Fields of Io The second episode takes place on Io, the most volcanically active body in the Solar System. The first four levels in this episode were derived from CHRISK.WAD, with its E1M9 serving as E2M4. * E2M1: Io Anomaly by Christen Klie * E2M2: Io Munitions Works by Christen Klie * E2M3: Io Toxic Disposal Plant by Christen Klie * E2M4: Weapons Testing Facility by Christen Klie * E2M5: Io Training Camp by Christen Klie * E2M6: Io Military Garrison by Robert Carter * E2M7: The Draining Pit by Robert Carter * E2M8: Late For Supper by Robert Carter Hell's Gate - The Red Spot of Jupiter The final episode takes place on Jupiter's Great Red Spot. Realistically, a human would not be able to survive on Jupiter due to its harsh atmospheric conditions, intense gravity, and radiation. E3M6 was previously released in Carter's . * E3M1: Jovian Stonehenge by Robert Carter * E3M2: Pillar of Peril by Robert Carter * E3M3: Subterranean Stoneworks by Robert Carter * E3M4: Pools of Despair by Robert Carter * E3M5: The Cat-Skinner Box by Robert Carter * E3M6: Somber Io Promenade by Robert Carter * E3M7: Jovian Killjoy by Robert Carter * E3M8: Jovian Déjà Vu Again by Robert Carter The Ultimate Doom thumb|Issue while using The Lost Episodes of Doom with The Ultimate DoomThere is an evident issue during start-up when loading The Lost Episodes of Doom using The Ultimate Doom and its executable, because the most updated version of the game is not compatible with the v1.666 demos contained in the PWAD. As a result of the incompatibility, the add-on will cause The Ultimate Doom to terminate after the title screen with the "Demo is from a different game version!" error message. As a workaround, one can start a game through the menu before the first demo starts or use the command line to load an episode as a solution, and more tech-savvy users can edit the version number of the demos included in the WAD file. The final episode is called "Hell's Gate - The Red Spot of Jupiter" in the episode menu. This spills over onto a second line, which was not a problem when Doom only had three episodes, because it was the last entry in the menu and there was space underneath. However, after the release of The Ultimate Doom, which included Thy Flesh Consumed as a fourth episode, the second half of Hell's Gate's name is obscured (see screenshot). This is just a visual glitch, as the player is still able to choose all four episodes. There is an unofficial patch available at The Page of Doom that fixes the display and demo issues. External links *Description from The Page of Doom. * - features the levels from Massacre on Callisto. * - features the levels from Massacre on Callisto and the first four levels of The Killing Fields of Io. (E2M4 appears as E1M9.) * - appears as E3M6 in Hell's Gate - The Red Spot. *https://www.doomworld.com/forum/topic/64904-the-lost-episodes-of-doom-zdoom-patch-20/ unofficial ZDoom patch. Lost Episodes of Doom, The Category:Doom books